Mai's A HipHop Pro
by MzShellSan
Summary: Mai had been acting strange lately. She has been very tired, breaking things, angrier and spacing out way more. Naru and the gang want to know whats going on. When Mai won't tell them then they are forced to follow her to find out. Will they find more then they bargained for? Please R&R Shellsan
1. Getting Annoyed

Mai's P.O.V.

It was an ordinary day at school. I went to all my usual classes since I had no cases at moment then I after school I went to work. Once I got to work I checked my watch which told me it was 4:03PM. 'Only 3 minutes late, also only 5hours until the event starts. Damn that means I won't have much time to prepare!' I was snapped out of my thoughts by a call from my boss Naru. "Mai Tea!" He shouts.

"Ok, coming right up!" I shout back before walking over to Lin office and knock on the door.

"Hey Lin! Would you like something to drink?" I ask. "Yes please. A coffee would be nice." He answers. "Sure" I reply before leaving the room and making the drinks.

After I give Lin his coffee I walk over to Naru's door and knock before walking in. I place the tea on his desk and wait for a minute for the answer I would never get.

"Mai, can I _help you_?" He inquires. I scowl and turn heel. "Just waiting for nothing apparently" I answer before walking towards the door.

I was about to open the door when I heard him say "Mai, what _have_ you been up to. You look really tired. It's hardly attractive.

By now I was fuming. I turn towards him and as calmly as possible answer "The usual. Not that it's any of _your_ business" I respond angrily before adding "and it doesn't matter whether I look attractive or not Naru because with the work and other stuff I do I have no free time any way" as an afterthought.

Before he could say anything else I quickly and swiftly leave the room. Sighing once I was out of there I sat down at my desk and started on the reports and filing.

By the time I finished all the work I had to do it was 7:00PM. 'Perfect' I thought.

Walking towards Naru's office I knocked and walked in. He looked up "Yes?" he questioned. "I have done all my work for today and I'm going home now" I state reaching for the door.

Again he stopped me before I could open the door. "Mai, earlier you said you have stuff other than work and school work that keeps you busy. What other stuff could you possibly have to do?"

I sigh and turn back to him. "Like I said, stuff. It doesn't matter what it is. In case you're wondering it isn't illegal. If it was then cops would be going against their own laws." I state.

"and like I said what kind of stuff" He replied. I noticed that this will just go on for ages taking all my practise time away because I know for a fact he won't back down and neither will he.

"Look if this keeps going we are just going to get rid of my valuable tie so I'm afraid we will have to continue this tomorrow" I say before leaving the room and going home.


	2. Acting Weird and Dancing For Fun!

_**Ok so last time the chapter was very short so I decided to make this chapter longer than the previous one by about 500-600 words and hopefully you guys will be happy! I don't own Ghost hunt I just own the plot. Enjoy!**_

I finally got home and it was 7:20pm. I knew I would only have an hour and a half to practise because I still had to get the the place.

Walking into my house (in this story she is going to have a house with 4 rooms) I dropped my stuff by the door and went to my dance room. My dance room was built so that it connected to a second room which had all my costumes, a mini fridge and a few other things.

I always kept my dance room locked and sealed with my magic for my own reasons. Opening the door I shut it after me and began to practise instantly.

I turned the music up full blast so I wouldn't hear anyone attempt to interrupt me. I closed my eyes and let the beat take me away.

I began to move across the floor without thinking and I loved it. The feel of the polished ground underneath my feet as I flipped and twisted. As I jumped and did complicated moves.

I felt so graceful. That bastard can't say that I am clumsy when I dance because I sure as hell am not. I never loose unless it's to the actual music.

I was so busy dancing and waiting for my 8:50 pm alarm to go off I didn't notice someone knock on my door.

Apparently after I didn't answer the door they decided it was ok to barge in.

This person was none other than Naru and Lin. I could tell by the footsteps which I heard as they approached the door in which I had made sure to lock and seal.

Turning my music off and getting changed quickly I walk towards the door knowing that he couldn't sense me through the sealed door.

I startled them by opening the door. Did I mention the room in was in is also sound proof? Well it is.

"What do you want Naru? Lin?" I asked annoyed that even after work he could annoy me. He was always in my thoughts. I always saw him at work and we were always on cases together.

"We called you but you didn't answer miss deaf. What were you doing in there? The door was locked." Stated Naru all at once.

I stared at him angrily but much to his surprise I didn't blow up at him as he had hoped. I was definitely acting weird in his opinion. I didn't notice though. If you looked closely you could see the tiniest bit of worrying both Lin and Naru's eyes. Lucky for them I didn't.

"I am not deaf, the room I was just in happens to be soundproof. Why were you calling? " I asked dodging a couple question hoping to save myself from explaining a fair few things that I did not feel like talking about.

"We have a case and we leave tomorrow" he replied. I sighed. "How long will this take?" I asked moodily. He may have just screwed all my plans up!

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Well you certainly aren't excited and judging by the case it will take about a couple weeks. Call Bou-san and the others to meet us at this address" said Naru before leaving.

I look at the piece of paper and sigh.

I began to call the others and tell them about the case. By the time I was finished I heard the magic alarm I had set go off. 'great I didn't even get to practise much' I though sadly.

Going into my room I went to my costume room and found my signature outfit. It was a tiger patterned crop-top and matching shorts with a jacket matching the silver and pink tiger print clothes. I wore a pair of silver and pink nikes to match and a pink and white hat.( 2008/09/21/nike-womens-air-troupe-mid-metallic-sil ver-pink/ nikes, hat products-page/clothing/fleur-de-lis-hat-hot-pinkwh ite/)

Leaving my house I lock the door and begin my 10 minute walk to the club down the road.

When I get there I go up to the bouncer and show him my V.I.P. tag. He immediately opens the door and lets me in. As soon as I enter the room I heard cheers like "Tigress is in the club!" and "welcome back gurl!" I waved everyone before going over to the bar.

I got to the bar and sat in my usual seat. I only come here once a month, the same day, same place. The same thing always happens. Some idiot challenges we and I show them up with ease.

"I'll have my usual Danny" I say looking at everyone partying. I loved to let loose and this was how I did it. I danced and I partied. I drank too problem was… I am immune to alcohol. In fact I had drunk 5 shot in one go and I didn't feel the slightest bit tipsy.

This is actually a good thing because the cops are always here to watch me dance. I know them well and they are always keeping an eye on me. They said that if I get drunk once then I won't be allowed to drink anymore.

Everyone here knows that I am only in high school except the newbies and they soon find out anyway.

The DJ Bobbie said "Yo,yo, yo for all of you's who don't know we got's our favourite gurl ere tonight so lez show her some love and welcome her to the floor. The highschooler that knows how to jam, TIGERESS!" He shouted.

That's my cue. Everyone turned towards me and saw me down 3 shot of whiskey at once. "s'up ma peoplez! 'm lookin for someone to challenge mah so who will it be?!" I shouted over the music while walking towards the floor.

I waited for that one idiot to shout out to me and sure enough he did.

"I'll beat you easily!" he said over confidently. I inwardly laughed at this guys stupidity and I noticed everyone around me smirking too.

"Ok lez go mah mayn but don't blame me when I show ya'll up like de rest!" I reply same as always.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter will be Naru's P.O.V. with the gang investigating Mai's behaviour and it will have the dance show down! As always mah friendz R&R~Shellsan**_


	3. Dance off's and surprise visits! xD

_**Me: Hey everyone here is my latest update for this story.**_

_**Mai: Where have you been? These people want updates!**_

_**Me: OK, so I have great news.**_

_**Naru: I am going to be even more amazing in this chapter?**_

_**Me and Mai: Go away!**_

_**Naru: I am the boss!**_

_**Me: I DON'T CARE!**_

_**Mai: *Drags Naru away***_

_**Me: Anyway I have a new system for my updates so I hope you guys will appreciate me updating once a week for all my stories now!**_

_**Everyone: *Cheers***_

_**~O~N~W~I~T~H~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~**_

Mai's P.O.V.

"Yo, DJ put on Harder, Better, faster, stronger!" The guy shouts to while staring me down. He flinched as I stared back without a care in the world but quickly covered it. I have dealt with bigger idiots than this.

He looked about 21. He had brown hair with blue eyes. What an unusual mix.

The DJ started to play the song and he stared to some simple Hip Hop moves gradually getting faster with the music. He was halfway through the song when I got bored of watching his fail at Hip Hop.

'_Now to show you how the pros do it' _I thought with a roll of my eyes.

I motioned my hand at the DJ and he stopped the music. The guy stopped with it and was panting hard. I raised an eyebrow. "If that's all you've got then I swear you really aren't worth my time.

He growled at me in annoyance and I smirked. I enjoy pissing the newbies off. "You think you can do better?" He growled.

I waved my hands telling him to give me space. When he stood his ground there were rumours and whispers. He was about to smirk when he heard one of them _"Is he nuts! She is going to make him move if he doesn't himself. He will keep more pride by doing what she says. Why are they always so stupid!?"_

Even though he heard them he continued to stand there. I sighed and flipped forward in a swift movement. He seemed surprised at how fast I moved but I brushed it off, shoving him into the sidelines and flipped back to my position.

His routines were something I could do at the age of 3!

Grabbing a trampoline which appeared out of no-where, I set it in the middle for me to use during my routine.

His eyes widened. "That's not fair! You can't use a trampoline!" He shouted. I sighed while smirking.

"I never said you couldn't! When you challenge someone here you play by my rules! I rule this club. This game isn't even started yet!" I shouted and looked at the DJ.

"DJ! Hit my mix 5!" His eyes widened at my statement with excitement. Hadn't used this song in ages and it had the best dance to go with it.

"Imma show ya'll how da pro's do it!" I said to him before getting in front of the trampoline. The music started and I began to pump. **(watch the ending of this for the dance except extra flips so I modified it a bit watch?v=XXNa5FVG4eg ).**

Soon I was flying in the stage like area I had flipping, pumping and improvising. The song was coming to an end and I quickly motioned for them to move even further back. I glanced at the police who looked worried.

This is my special move. I have a scar from doing this when I was younger and they knew it. I shook my head and got read to attempt the move.

I jumped on the trampoline a few times before I was high in the air. I hit the trampoline and instantly flew back up with the biggest grin on my face I began to twist in mid-air. You know how the roller coasters that go upside down twist in different directions? Yeah, like that.

It looked like I was flying in slow motion.

Some people looked sick as I did it, others like my challenger where gasping and Danny, Bobbie (the DJ as previously mentioned) and the cops were still worried. They were here when I hurt myself last time and know how much it hurt.

I smiled in reassurance and did the final flip which is where I lean into a ball in the opposite direction and then flip before landing on my feet on the ground perfectly.

I beamed. I had landed it and the guy that challenged me had his mouth hanging wide open. "You'll catch flies". I smirked as he quickly closed it.

"I win" I state before walking over to the bar. "Yo, Danny get me a whiskey!" I shout over the newly playing music. He grinned. "Doubled or tripled?" He asked. "I am celebrating so tripled" I reply looking over at the dance floor.

"So, you finally perfected it?" he questioned handing my drink. Most people would have passed out with one sip of it while I gulp the whole thing down with no problem.

"Don't say finally!" I huffed going red with anger and Danny laughed.

Suddenly I heard "Mai?"

…

**Naru's P.O.V. (Starting from the beginning)**

Mai was late, again. This wasn't unusual but it still worried me. I could never figure out why. Pushing the thoughts to the back of my head, I convinced myself it was because she wouldn't get as much work done as she should be.

I heard Mai walk through the door and almost sighed in relief. Almost.

"Mai Tea!" I shout. Mai's tea, no matter how stupid the girl is, is the best! Everyone knows it but I would never tell her that. That would be out of character.

I hear walk to Lin's office and ask if he would like a drink. I feel an unusual feeling but push it away thinking nothing of it.

Not long later I hear a knock at my door before Mai came prancing in. She put the tea on the desk and stood there. I knew she was waiting for a thankyou but I wasn't going to give her one. It was more fun this way. I wonder why?

"Mai, can I _help you_" I ask. She scowls and turns around. I feel like smirking but I don't. "Just waiting for nothing apparently" she said while moving toward the door. Right before she opened it, stopped her and inquired "Mai, what _have_ you been up to? You look really tired. It's hardly attractive." I say.

My voice was steady as I was careful not to sound worried.

By now she looked like she was fuming. She turned towards me looking as calm as she could and answered "The usual. Not that it's any of _your_ business". For some reason I felt a pang of sadness as those words left her mouth. Again I brushed it off as I heard her continue, "and it doesn't matter whether I look attractive or not Naru because with the work and other stuff I do I have no free time any way".

Before I could retort she quickly and swiftly leave the room. Sighing once she was gone. Later there was a knock at the door and Mai walked in. _She's probably finished work for tonight._ I looked up at her "Yes?" I questioned. "I have done all my work for today and I'm going home now" She stated reaching for the door.

Again I stopped her before she could open the door. "Mai, earlier you said you have stuff other than work and school work that keeps you busy. What other stuff could you possibly have to do?" I queried.

I sigh and turn back to him. "Like I said, stuff. It doesn't matter what it is. In case you're wondering it isn't illegal. If it was then cops would be going against their own laws." I state.

What is that supposed to mean?

"And like I said what kind of stuff" I replied. I knew that this will just go on for ages, _meaning more time with my Mai._ A voice in my head said. Wait! When did she become mine?

I looked over at Mai and she also seemed to realise this could go on forever. Maybe she isn't as stupid as she seems.

"Look if this keeps going we are just going to get rid of my valuable time so I'm afraid we will have to continue this tomorrow" she says before leaving the room.

I creased my lips once she left. What is she going on about? I pushed my worries to the back of my mind for now.

Not long after she left I heard the office door open. "Who are you calling a hag!" I heard from my seat and instantly knew that Takigawa and Matsuzaki were here. "Now, Now no need to f-fight" John said. I instantly knew that everyone, except Mai, who has already left, was here.

I stood up from my chair and walked out from my office to see the gang, including Lin, who I guessed came out to see what all the noise was about.

I sighed and said "This isn't a coffee shop and Mai isn't here. She has already left for the night. They all blinked at me.

"Actually, we weren't looking for her. We all noticed that Mai has been acting strangely lately. I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"How so…

_**~E~N~D~O~F~C~H~A~P~T~E~R~**_

_**Yay! So another chapter completed! I hope you guys enjoyed the update. As I mentioned they will be regular on a Sunday along with my other stories! All Chapters should be at least 1500 words! Anyway next will be Naru's P.O.V. again. I am trying to make this story last as long as possible! :D R&R~Shellsan**_


End file.
